Cavern
by WingedCloudsofStrife
Summary: Fem!Cloud is sent to investigate the newly discovered cavern beneath Midgar. While there she runs into former SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos.


Since seeing the end of Dirge of Cerebus this has been floating around in my head and I had had it half typed but now its finished. Hope you like!

* * *

Cloud speed across the open plains surrounding Midgar on Fenrir; she was returning from one of her long distance deliveries. Yuffie laughing as Cloud did sharp turns. Her delivery had been to Wutai and she had taken the opportunity to drop in and visit Yuffie. Yuffie was doing well although her counsellors were trying to convince her to marry. Yuffie was vehemently against it; she had no desire to marry she was only nineteen. When Yuffie asked if she could go with Cloud because all their friends were meeting up; she was reluctant because she didn't want to be accused of kidnapping Yuffie. But she didn't let up and in the end Cloud let her; after of course Yuffie informed her most trusted advisers where she was going and how to contact her.

Cloud slowed down as Edge came into view; Yuffie released the death grip she had upon Cloud. Edge was nowhere near as grand as Midgar had once been. It was rather dark and gloomy. She could still see some damages which had been left after the battle against the remnants. However the people were relatively happy and there had been no new reports of geostigma.

All the former AVALANCHE members had worked together to create a network with Reeve's WRO where if a geostigma sufferer was found they could contact the network and be brought to edge to be cured by the healing water in the Church.

She came to a halt in front of TIfa's bar Seventh Heaven. It was semi tradition for the members of their group to gather here on occasion. Yuffie had originally not been able to come because of lack of transport however because Cloud had shown up she was able to be there. Cloud looked up from where she was removing the pieces of First Tsurugi from their holders to see that Yuffie had already entered.

Cloud walked slowly to the door once she was finished. Entering she saw that all the former members of AVALANCHE who were alive were there. She could see Barrett, Cid, Nanaki, Reeve (although she wasn't sure if this was the real Reeve or a robot), Vincent, Yuffie and Tifa naturally. Denzel and Marlene were at a friends house.

Barrett's booming voice rang out, "now that spiky's here let's get started." Cloud didn't so much as twitch at the nickname Barrett called her. Instead she walked over so she was standing next to Vincent.

The lonesome pair were content to stand in silence when Tifa called out, "Cloud? Can you help me by mixing alcohol please?" Cloud nodded and walked over; living in a bar as she did she found that she needed to learn how to mix alcohol properly so she didn't accidentally poison anyone.

Walking around so she was on the same side of the bar as TIfa; she reached out and grabbed the offered bottle and cups. The AVALANCHE group partied well into the night and finally the last went to sleep at around 3 am in the morning.

* * *

Cloud silently made her way through the cavern hidden beneath the ruins of Midgar. Reeve had discovered it and had pulled her aside during the party to ask her to investigate it. They felt it might have some sort of connection to DEEPGROUND. Which was something they didn't want. They couldn't call up Shelke and ask her about it because she wasn't answering her phone.

Cloud slowly looked around her; the cavern was had stalagmites and stalactites which formed sharp jagged edges. Surrounding them was a pool of water which flowed through the pathways created by the stalagmites. In the center of the cavern was a large rock pocking up from under the water; Cloud noticed a few black things on it and walked closer.

She ignored the water which was up around her bare thighs. Making her way to the rock she stopped when she saw what the small black things were. They were feathers. She reached out and grabbed one; bringing it closer to her face so she could examine it. It was the same size as her hand. She felt it was familiar somehow. She decided she needed to bring it back to Reeve.

She was about to turn and leave when she heard a small thump; as though something had fallen or rather landed. Her bright Mako blue eyes swept along the cavern trying to make out what had caused the noise. Finally they landed on a figure in the far corner of the cavern.

"Who are you?" She demanded from the crouched figure.

Glowing blue eyes opened and Cloud tensed slightly, _Mako eyes._ Whoever was in here with her had Mako eyes and that meant that they were a SOLDIER or DEEPGROUNDER. The glowing Mako eyes slowly got bigger as the figure approached. Cloud glanced at their feet hearing nothing and her eyes widened. Who ever this was; was walking on water as though it was solid ground.

The figure gained the silhouette of a tall male when he got within ten meters of her. They stopped and regarded her.

"Well this is a surprise," a slightly accented voice rang out, "never did I expect to have the hero of Gaia come here. Are you here to kill?" The voice just seemed to scream that the figure was smirking.

Cloud never took her eyes away from him, "I was only sent to investigate this cavern; nothing more." What reason would she have for coming after him to kill him?

"Is that right?" the shadowed figure asked as he began to walk towards her. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Genesis Rhapsodos." He was finally close enough for her to completely make him out. He was taller than her 5 foot 10 frame; at roughly 6 foot. He had an aristocratic face and auburn hair which was nearly to his shoulders in length. He was wearing a red leather coat which had what looked like straps running down and across one side. He was wearing the traditional SOLDIER shoulder guards and was wearing black leather pants and a black turtle neck as well as black shin length boots. He stopped a meter from Cloud.

* * *

Genesis's eyes looked over the young blonde woman he had found inside the cavern he had sealed himself in after returning from finding food. She was watching him, never taken her eyes off him. She wasn't stunningly beautiful but there was still something striking about her. Her hair was still spiked in the top but was wavy at the bottom reaching to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wore the SOLDIER first class sweatshirt but it had a zip through the middle which was opened to the bottom of her neck. She had a single shoulder guard situated on her left. She wore a strange black half skirt thing and black shorts which ended at about mid thigh.

"Now that you've seen me what are you going to do?" He asked her. "Tell your friends my whereabouts?"

"What business of mine is it where you chose to spend you time," she turned and was about to walk away when Genesis grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned her head so she was looking at him, "what?"

Genesis leaned forward and kissed her. She froze; Genesis had no real reason to do this other than he had wanted to see how the hero of Gaia reacted to being kissed. Although now that he had he didn't really want to stop. He coughed slightly when Cloud used her hands to push him away a bit violently. She stumbled back and was just glaring at him as she brought her gloved hand up to wipe at her mouth.

Genesis smirked at her, "what's the matter; never been kissed before?"

Cloud bared her canines, having mountain blood in her they were longer then usual. The pair were at a stale mate.

Genesis decide to mess with her slightly, "you know those feathers you found? They are mine."

Cloud's eyes widened then narrowed, "that's impossible only Sephiroth had a wing."

Genesis shook his head slowly; smirk still in place, "that's where you wrong. Two others did as well." He brought his hand up so it covered the left part of his face and concentrated. Throwing his arm to the side; his single black wing burst out from his left shoulder. He looked at it and then back at Cloud who had taken a step backwards in response. "I'm Genesis born of Project G."

Cloud's eyes darted from the wing back to Genesis; mind bringing up something. "You're G." This was the man whose cells created DEEPGROUND.

"Correct." Genesis nodded as he walked towards her; closing the few feet that seperated them. He crouched in front of her.

* * *

Cloud's eyes never left the man; he said his name was Genesis. She had stepped back in shock when he had a wing burst from his left shoulder. She had thought only Sephiroth had a wing but she was wrong apparently. If he had a wing that meant he had Jenova cells in him. She eyed him wairily as he approached her. She tensed slightly when he crouched in front of her; he didn't seem like he was going to attack her but she had to be careful.

She had finally remembered where she had heard the name Genesis Rhapsodos. He was the First Class SOLDIER who had deserted in the closing stages of the SHINRA-WUTAI war and he had taken a bunch of Firsts and Seconds with him. She knew that Zack had been sent to investigate his home town and had encountered him but more than that she did not know.

* * *

Genesis took a good look at the young woman who had defeated Sephiroth. She had changed from the young girl who had acted as a guide for Sephiroth and Zack up to Nibelhiem's reactor; where he informed Sephiroth of what Jenova really was. He had paid her no mind; after all she had been nothing but a country town girl to him. How was he supposed to know she would end up doing the very thing he himself with all his enhancements had been unable to even with Angeal; and she didn't have any the first time.

Genesis's mouth slowly twisted into a smirk; "you have definetly changed from when I first saw you in the Nibelhiem reactor." He told her of thier first meeting; a meeting he was fairly certain she didn't remember.

Cloud's eyes widened, "you, you're the one who told Sephiroth who and what Jenova really was. You're the one who sent him off to read the reports." This man was the catalyst for Sephiroth's fall.

Genesis smirked, "that is correct Cloud Strife. What are you going to do about it?"

Cloud hesitated slightly; she knew that at that time Genesis had been suffering from degradation. She also knew from reports that she had read that those who suffered from degradation often made rash decisions. It inhibited their ability to think rashionally. She also knew that Hojo himself had orcastrated Sephiroth finding those reports. Even if Genesis hadn't said anything; Sephiroth probably still would have seen the reports. "Nothing. You can't change the past and there is no guarantee that Sephiroth wouldn't have found those reports anyway even without you there."

* * *

Genesis's eyebrow raised; he hadn't been expecting that response. He looked at the young woman in front of him; he got an idea. He lifted one of his gloved hands; his right one and put it on the side of her face. He leaned in closer and kissed her again.

Cloud froze, that was the second time he had kissed her. Why. As he began to pull away she grabbed his jacket to prevent that. Genesis smirked upon her doing that. He pulled away from the kiss but didn't attempt to remove her hand from his jacket. Actually he slipped his arms around her; pulling her close to him. Cloud fidgeted slightly as she was pressed against him; her hand still between them. She instinctively wrapped her free hand around him when he took flight. They didn't go far but instead landed on a small out crop which she hadn't seen from the lower part of the waterfilled cavern.

Genesis pulled her through the entryway and into the place he now lived. It was simple; with a desk with a couple of books scattered, some small lamps power by batteries, a fire place which was burning and a bed on the far wall. Cloud's eyes swept over where Genesis had been living. She was about to ask something when Genesis kissed her again leading her over to the bed. They stopped as the back of Cloud's knees hit the bed.

Cloud shuddered slightly when she flet Genesis hand's move up her shirt. He had removed his gloves; when had he done that she wondered? The hand was removed and she helped him out of his leather jacket. Still kissing Cloud one of Genesis's hands moved to the zip on her shirt and pulled it done.

Cloud gasped feeling her shirt come loose. Genesis continued undoing the zip until her shirt came free; he ran his hand up her stomach, his other was still wound around her back. Cloud had to resist the urge to giggle; Genesis moving his hand had tickled. Cloud felt him push her and she fell onto the bed with an umph. She sat up using her elbows to brace herself and looked at Genesis trying to ignore the way his eyes were on her exposed chest. Genesis moved so that he was pining her to the bed using his weight.

Cloud's breath hitched and she blushed slightly when she felt Genesis's mouth on one of her breats and one of his hands playing with the other. His free hand was beside her head; Genesis switched sides. Cloud shifted slighty and rubbed up against Genesis causing him to moan out. Genesis pulled back and sat up and pulled his shirt completely off.

He leaned back down and began nipping at Cloud's neck; while his hands removed her pants. Soon she was lying completely naked beneath him and Genesis smirked. He was almost certain; based upon her reactions that she had never slept with someone or at the very least she didn't remember having slept with someone. While he was preoccupied with biting her neck; she just knew there was going to be bite marks; she rubbed her hands down his back. She rubbed over the spot where he wing came out and Genesis shuddered.

* * *

Feeling Cloud's hands run down his back; he shuddered when her hand ran over where his wing came out. It was highly sensitive he discovered when she repeatedly ran over it. Pulling away from her neck; succeeded in removing his own pants albiet with great difficulty. Soon both were naked and his resumed his position biting at her neck although this time he ran his hand up the side of her thigh. Gaining a major shudder from the woman.

* * *

Cloud's breath hitched and she shuddered upon feeling his hand run along her thigh. It felt strange to her. She resisted the urge to push him away when he settled between her open thighs. It felt strange all though she wasn't sure if it was a good strange or a bad strange. Never the less she moved her hands up and down Genesis's back; hitting that spot on his back only faltering when she felt him push a finger into her and then another. She heard him hiss from his position against her neck.

* * *

She was a lot tighter than the other woman he had been with was Genesis thought as he moved his fingers inside her. Giving her one last bite mark he pulled away removing his fingers at the same time. He kissed her in an attempt to distract her as he lined up and began pushing. Finally he began to move further and further inside her; as he did so she started shifting more and more. She had shut her eyes at some point and they were clenched and he could see that this wasn't terribly painful for her compaired to some of the injuries she had recieved when fighting Sephiroth; instead it was highly uncomfortable. He stopped once he was fully inside.

* * *

Cloud's eye clenched shut when he began moving inside. At first there had simply been a lot of pressure and that had been fine. Now the further he went in the more the stretching feeling increased. There was pain which accompained it but she had had worse although this pain pulled at her in different way it was more uncomfortable. Her body was being forced to stretch in ways it hadn't before. She stopped shifting around when she felt him stop moving and just concentrating on breathing in and out in an attempt to relax her body. After a few minutes; the uncomfortable feeling while still there had decreased and she motioned for him to move. She winced slightly wheen he pulled back and just concentrated on breathing as him moved in and out.

* * *

Genesis moved slowly well aware that she wasn't enjoying this like he was. He moved his hand and began to fondle her breats again. She took a shuddering breath but it seemed to help her relax and she even seemed to begin enjoying him moving. At some point they speed up. Once they had both been spent Genesis rested his head next to Cloud's still inside her. Even breathing from next to his head had shown that Cloud had fallen asleep and he smirked; closing his eyes allowing sleep to take him.

* * *

Cloud winced slightly as she walked. Her hips were aching and her thighs felt as though some of the muscles had been pulled. All in all though she felt pretty good. She looked up and saw Vincent leaning against her bike. She had parked it a bit away from the cavern and was now heading towards it intent on going back to the bar and sleeping.

"Vincent," Cloud tilted her head in greeting.

Vincent's eyes seemed to scan over her and zeroed in on her neck, a smirk formed on his face, "have fun Cloud?" He questioned.

What? Cloud looked at the parts of her neck and the surrounding area and blushed a hot red. Genesis had left bite marks! She zipped up her shirt completely and hopped on her motor bike. Driving off she tried to ignore the laughter from behind her.


End file.
